


3:35 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You wished for a trip to Metropolis,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl as they pursued Gentleman Ghost .
Kudos: 1





	3:35 PM

I never created DC characters.

''You wished for a trip to Metropolis,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl as they pursued Gentleman Ghost by many shops.

THE END


End file.
